


Complicated

by Azar



Category: Crossing Jordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan ponders Woody's unexpected confession at the bar. Post-ep for "Someone to Count On."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

Wow. Woody was jealous. He even admitted it.

Oh come on, Jordan. The kid was several sheets to the wind by the time you found him. To say the alcohol loosened his tongue a bit would probably be an understatement.

But alcohol lowers inhibitions. It doesn't make you lie. They don't say "in vino veritas" for nothing.

I...I never would've dreamed it. The last thing I expected to hear out of his mouth when I sat down at that bar was that I was "hot." Or one tenth of the other things that came pouring out of him. I know Woody and I are starting to understand each other a bit, and geez, I mean I &lt;i&gt;had&lt;/i&gt; to look in on him after today. I may not be a cop but I sure know that none of the good ones ever want to really have to pull that trigger. Especially not a wet-behind-the-ears kid from Wisconsin like him.

But I never dreamed he had a crush on me. For God's sake, I could swear I saw him checking out Lily at the office earlier.

Or maybe I did. Maybe somewhere deep down I had a clue and just didn't ever expect him to admit it, so I would never have to admit it to myself.

You know what the funny thing is? I kinda like it. Heaven knows he's a lot closer to a normal, healthy, functional human being than some of the men I have dated recently. Almost disturbingly so. Okay, so he's a little younger than me...but I know I could overlook that if I really wanted to.

Now that's a crazy idea if I ever heard one. I've had some pretty extreme notions in my time, but me and Woody? That's one I'd never even considered...until now.

Now I don't know what to think.

"I can be complicated too," he said.

I'm starting to realize that.


End file.
